


Date Night

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Boys in dresses, Clothes On, Feminization, M/M, Mention of Past Underage Sex?, Rough Sex, boys in panties, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Tonny may as well have been clutching at a beer- sucking it down as he made a sloppy mess of Roberto’s body- but he would have had to opt out of digging bruises into Roberto’s skin with his thick fingers.--Tonny and Roberto celebrate an anniversary.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatkindofcrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofcrazy/gifts).



> My 7th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is Toberto, for the October 7th prompt, "Feminization."
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) I never tire writing about these boys.

Roberto braced his hands against the metal bars making up the bottom edge of the bed. Tonny gripped into him with the same kind of intensity; one hand on his hip, and the other pressing against his spine, riding the skirt of the dress he wore up over the round of his ass.

The dress was thin and short, made for the summer and covered with dusky pink and yellow flowers. It was lacy at the hem and sleeve, and the neckline that plunged to his waist. It would have stayed on better if he had breasts, Roberto assumed. However, he rather liked the way it fell off his shoulder as Tonny rocked into him, exposing his chest and bare nipple, dark from Tonny’s mouth.

Tonny hadn’t bothered to remove the panties Roberto wore, either- just had them pulled aside and out of the way. Roberto liked that, too.

With each thrust made into him, with each pull on his hips, the bedframe rattled against the wall. They must not have had neighbors in the next motel room over, or they would have received complaints. Or, at the very least, a harsh knock on the wall.

Tonny had already made Roberto come once, when they had started on the bed. He palmed him through the mesh of his panties, sucking on his chest and neck as if they were teens ditching class to get around their parents. Roberto was close to coming again, being fucked this way.

Tonny’s movements were intentionally careless and rough. He focused on his own pleasure over Roberto’s, because he knew Roberto enjoyed that; he knew Roberto liked to be treated like an afterthought. He may as well have been clutching at a beer- sucking it down as he made a sloppy mess of Roberto’s body- but he would have had to opt out of digging bruises into Roberto’s skin with all ten of his thick fingers. Judging by the way Roberto was limiting his vocalizations, turning his mouth to the floor and gritting his teeth to silence himself, Tonny had opted correctly.

Tonny pulled out as his climax crept up on him. He turned Roberto by the hip with a jerk and pushed him on to his knees. Roberto moaned honestly, then made a show of it- lifting the bottom hem of his dress and spreading his legs, displaying the way his cock was pressed against the lacy mesh that hardly contained him.

He was stained with pre-come, wet with sweat, and red with neglect. Tonny groaned at the sight before tipping his head back and jerking himself off in the direction of Roberto’s parted lips.

Roberto felt himself over with his palm, keeping his eyes up on Tonny’s desperate expressions. His heart was racing, chest tight and head spinning. He manipulated his palm over his cock, through the fabric of his dress and panties, before pulling it out the side of the elastic and stroking himself out.

When Tonny came on his face- over his lips and cheeks- Roberto whined. He squirmed and continued to pleasure himself, with more aggression and more need.

Tonny grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned down to him, pulling him up the remaining distance he needed in order to kiss Roberto on his come-streaked forehead.

“Happy anniversary.” He said, continuing to hold Roberto up by his head until he was coming into the motel carpet.


End file.
